Galaxy Rangers Vacation Snapshots
by Red Witch
Summary: A series of short drabbles and viginettes on how the Rangers spent their vacation.
1. After Doc Goes Home

**The disclaimer saying that I don't own any Galaxy Rangers characters has gone on vacation. Here's some more multi-chaptered fluff that had to get out of my head. Takes place exactly after Doc Comes Home. **

**Galaxy Ranger Vacation Snapshots**

**Chapter One: After Doc Comes Home**

"Okay," Doc staggered in. "My sister Mina has just been taken away by the police. My other sister Giselle has just run off with my friend Pinky Lee who was taken away in an ambulance. Those reporters whose helicopter crashed have been taken away by a rescue boat. And that evil cat Napoleon has been taken away by a vet to recover from the wounds he got from Bubblehead. Now I am going to sit down and **relax **before someone takes me away to a **rubber room!"**

"Cheer up Doc," Zozo said cheerfully. "At least the worst is over now."

"Zozo," Doc gave him a look. "We are four days into a three week vacation and already I'm **exhausted**. Never say things like **that!**"

"At least all that murder business is done and over with," Niko sighed as she lay in an overstuffed chair.

"Why don't we all go outside to the beach?" Zach Jr. suggested. "I think all the reporters are gone so we can have some privacy."

"Good idea," His father nodded. "I know I could use some relaxation."

"I just hope we finally get it," Doc groaned.

It wasn't long before the gang was at a private beach. Shane, Niko and the kids were happily swimming in the ocean. Zozo and Bubblehead were making a sandcastle while Waldo 'supervised'. Zach, Eliza and Doc were relaxing on beach chairs.

"Now this is how life should be **lived**," Doc smiled as he adjusted his shades. He was wearing blue trunks and an open orange and white Hawaiian shirt. He picked up a tropical drink on a tray and sipped on it.

"I agree," Zach smiled as he held his wife's hand.

"Now that all that nonsense is over we can finally get back to our vacation," Eliza smiled.

"I know a few things **I** want to check off," Zach smiled.

"I'm the king of the castle!" Bubblehead whooped.

"That structure does not seem like a suitable habitat for a memory bird," Waldo sniffed.

"It's just for fun Waldo, lighten up," Zozo smiled.

"This is great," Billy sighed as he lay back and floated in the ocean, "I've never swam in the ocean before."

"I love it," Shane admitted as he lay back next to him. He watched Niko and the other kids play water tag. "Something about the oceans always makes me feel at peace."

"My dad always wanted to take me to the ocean but he…He never had the time," Billy sighed.

"I…I saw him Billy," Shane admitted.

"Saw who?" Billy asked. "You mean my dad?"

"When I was in that coma…" Shane told him. "I **saw** him. I was in a very dark place and he came to me. He made me feel strong and safe like he always did. He gave me the strength to move on. Everybody thinks it was a dream but…I'm not so sure. I don't know how to explain it, but I **felt **him. He was **there **Billy. I know it. I can't explain why or how but I **know** it was him."

"You saw his spirit…" Billy's eyes widened.

"I guess…" Shane thought. "I never believed in things like that before. Supertroopers never believed in heaven or anything like that. Dead was dead and there was nothing else. But now…Now I wonder. Maybe…Maybe there is more than that? I don't know."

"Did he…Did he say anything about me?" Billy asked.

Shane looked at him. "He told me that he needed me to watch over you and protect you. And I promised him I would."

"Thanks Shane," Billy let out a breath. "Thank you for telling me about it. And I don't think it was just a dream either. I think you really **did **see my father."

"He was very good to me," Shane told him. "That day he was kicked out of the Supertrooper Program…It was one of the worst days of my life. I wasn't much older or bigger than you are but…I still wonder if I was stronger somehow…Maybe…Maybe none of what happened…"

"You blame yourself?" Billy asked.

"Your father tried to stop them from running tests on my bio-defenses," Shane admitted. "Painful tests."

"That's not your fault Shane," Billy said softly. "You know before I met you I used to hate Supertroopers. I mean I never saw any but all I knew was they took my dad away from me for a long time. And something happened that forced us to run away. Sometimes I wondered if he loved them more than he loved me. Maybe because he built them to whatever he wanted them to be or something."

"Then I met you," Billy said. "And then Sundancer and everything sort of fit into place. I knew he loved me. And I think deep down he loved you too. The more I hear about Wolf Den…The more I wonder if you really needed a father more than I did."

"Billy I never would have wanted to take Max away from you…"

"I know that now," Billy smiled. "I knew that the first day I met you. My dad did a good thing when he made you."

"He didn't do that shabby a job when he made you either," Shane smiled.

"So in a weird way, we're kind of like brothers," Billy said. "I like that."

"Me too," Shane smiled.

"OH YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Doc was heard yelling.

"Trouble in paradise again?" Shane started swimming towards the shore and the others.

"Sounds like it," Billy said as they made their way to shore. "What's up, Doc?"

"I hate to say this but we have to go away again tomorrow afternoon," Doc groaned. "Or at least I do."

"Why?" Shane asked.

"I have to go to Tom's funeral," Doc sighed. "It's a family representative thing. Since both Mina and her husband are in jail. Giselle is off celebrating with Pinky…And I don't think my other sister is going."

"What about your parents?" Zach asked.

"Mom's still on safari on Irwin Five and Dad is too busy wrangling lawyers and fending off reporters," Doc groaned.

"Doc if you really want we'll go with you," Niko put a hand on his shoulder.

"Waldo you and Zozo stay with the kids and Bubblehead," Zach said. "No reason you should be dragged into this."

"We can play by the pool!" Bubblehead chirped. "Or play some pool!"

"Don't worry Doc," Eliza said. "We stood by you through the murder investigation, we might as well stand by you at the funeral."

"Yeah I can't wait to see what kind of disaster happens at **this** event," Shane grinned.

**Next: Fun at a Funeral! **


	2. Fun At A Funeral

**Fun At A Funeral**

"Well I knew there weren't going to be a lot of people here but still…" Doc looked around the funeral home. A small smattering of people were there. "I don't even see Giselle."

"Considering what happened I'd be surprised if she **did** show up," Niko told him.

"I don't know," Eliza gave Zach a mocking look. "If my husband ever cheated on me and died I would. Just to make sure he's dead."

"Trust me, you have no worries on that front," Zach smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"It's funny, I've been around death my whole life but this is only the second funeral I've ever been to," Shane remarked. "Is someone going to jump on the casket and cry like **last** time?"

"No, that was just a Q-Ball thing," Niko told him.

"I'm going to go out front to see if my sister and Pinky show up," Doc sighed. "You guys get settled in." He went to see if his family would show up.

"Seems kind of hypocritical to me to honor someone who was such a jerk," Shane looked around.

"Don't talk like that Goose," Zach said. "Just try to behave yourself for Doc's sake."

"I can't believe there's **no one** else here," A Jamaican man in a business suit and tie scoffed. "Not even his wife! Are you as shocked as I am?"

"Honestly I'm not," Zach sighed. "I mean the guy cheated on his wife with a transsexual and was taking her money right out from under her nose. Not to mention he ran with the mob and was in debt. I only met him once but from what I saw he was a class one jerk! By the way, who are you?"

"I'm his father," The man bristled.

"Uh…" Zach backed away. "Sorry. I'm sure he wasn't **that** bad a jerk. He was probably really in love with the transsexual anyway…Excuse me." He moved away as quickly as possible.

Shane however had heard the whole exchange. "Now what **exactly** was it that I'm **not **supposed to do, Zachery?" He smirked.

"Oh shut up," Zach gave him a glare.

"Look there's Giselle," Niko said. "Let's all try to get through this as calmly and with as much dignity as possible."

"YOU'RE MARRIED?!" Doc yelled. "Giselle your second husband isn't even **buried** yet! Okay he was a lying cheating jerk but still…"

"Never mind," Niko rolled her eyes. The gang went up to greet Giselle. "Giselle, you and Pinky got married?"

"Oh no, I didn't marry **Pinky,**" Giselle giggled. A portly blue eyed brown haired man in an expensive suit walked up to them. "Walter, this is Doctor Robert Greenway, my new husband!"

"Greenway?" Doc blinked. "But what about Pinky?"

"What **about **Pinky?" A sullen voice was heard. It was Pinky with a broken arm and his right leg in a cast. He was in a wheelchair and had a bandage on his head.

"Pinky?" Doc blinked.

"There was a teeny tiny incident in the emergency room," Giselle shrugged. "That's where I met Robbie here! It was true love at first sight! It's okay, Pinky understands."

"Walter, I love your sister but I've decided I love **breathing** more," Pinky sighed. "Now I remember **why** I let Tom sweep her off her feet in the first place. I was in the hospital with a concussion!"

"Oh right," Doc remembered. "That whole rowboat incident."

"I nearly drowned and lost my leg!" Pinky moaned. "And now I have a cast on the **other** one!"

"Well sport sorry to pull one over you but you know how it is," Robert smiled. "So who exactly died?"

"Her last husband," Shane remarked. "Go ahead pal, get a sneak preview."

"Come on Robbie! We'll get a seat up front!" Giselle cooed as they sat up front. Mr. Banes, Tom's father glared at them.

"The good news Zachery I think Mr. Banes has just forgotten about your little faux pas," Doc groaned. "I think we'd better be seated. They're about to start."

"Yeah I can't miss **this** show," Shane grinned.

It wasn't long before an older confused minister stood before the congregation. "Uh Tom Banes was a beloved member of the community…" He spoke.

"Notice he didn't mention **which **community Tom was a part of," Shane whispered. Niko shushed him.

"A loving wife, a devoted mother…" The minister went on. "The founder of the Ladies' League…"

"Maybe this guy knew Tom after all?" Shane joked. Niko gave him a harsh look. "Okay shutting up."

"Banes was also known for being part of the all women's skydiving team, The Queens of the Sky…" The Minister went on. This produced snorts of laughter from a few people including Doc and Zach.

"Sorry but even I couldn't keep it in after hearing **that** line!" Doc apologized.

"This is not my son's life!" Mr. Banes yelled at the minister. "You're talking about some woman you idiot!"

"Oh dear, I must have gotten my notes mixed up," The minister looked confused. "I…I'm sorry. That passage was for a funeral for Mrs. Ellen Matterhornby."

"You **think?**" Tom's father stood up. "This is **outrageous!"**

The minister looked apologetic. "I'm sorry. I've just had a great shock. It's not every day a man discovers his wife is having an affair with his best friend and fishing partner for thirty years. I can't believe it happened just a few hours ago. Arthur has never been home before six in the evening! And the worst part is it looks like our monthly fishing trips on his yacht are gone forever. And for what? So his wife gave a bit on the side to every man she saw. Does that have to ruin a perfectly good fishing trip?"

"Great, now the minister is having a nervous breakdown," Niko groaned.

"He's not the **only **one," Doc groaned.

"It's bad enough that my son is dead and his funeral is being presided over by a minister that has clearly lost his marbles!" Mr. Banes shouted. He glared at Giselle. "But to see my tramp of a daughter in law with another man when my son's body isn't even cold…"

"Your son was cold long **before** he was dead!" Giselle shot up. "Why the hell should I morn an opportunistic slime ball that only cared about my money!"

"Don't you dare talk about my Tommy that way!" A woman with a gravel voice in a black dress and a veil stood up fiercely. "Tommy was a warm and caring individual who deserves better treatment than this! He was everything to me before that hussy Luna LaMore stole him from me!"

"And you are…?" Doc blinked.

"Tommy's only true friend and confidant and the best lover he ever had!" The 'woman' removed her veil to reveal it was a man with eyeliner and a mustache. "Irving Lamar!"

"Irving?" Shane blinked. "Irving?"

"Irving," Niko shrugged.

"YOU LYING WHORE!" Another 'woman' in a black dress and veil shot up. It was revealed to be a stout man with a beard. "Tommy loved me!"

"In your dreams Cecil!" Irving shouted. "You were just sore because you could never have either of us!"

"I had **both **of you that night in Strega Rossa!" Cecil snapped. "But only Tom could measure up!"

"Cecil?" Doc blinked. "Irving?"

"Okay even I have to admit this is getting to be pretty funny," Niko giggled.

"You lying little…" Irving screeched and attacked Cecil where they had pretty good cat fight going on.

"Uh should we do something?" Eliza blinked.

"Yeah take bets on who wins," Shane smirked.

Robert looked at Giselle. "You were married to a guy who slept with a Cecil **and **an Irving?"

"And a Lewis," Doc quipped. "Welcome to the family pal."

"This is disgraceful!" Mr. Banes yelled. "Someone call the police!"

"Don't have to," Shane looked behind him. "Here they come."

"Robert Patterson, aka Robert Greenway aka Samuel Grennich?" A detective burst in with two other officers. "You're under arrest!"

"Uh oh!" Robert tried to run away but Shane casually stretched out his leg and he tripped over it.

"Wait! Wait! What is this?" Giselle yelled. "This is my husband!"

"Well your husband is wanted in five cities for embezzlement, fraud, drug trafficking, impersonating a doctor and lewd conduct at an aquarium!" The detective said. "Wait a minute…Didn't we just go through something like this the other day with your last husband?"

"Yeah we did," Doc said. "Nice to see you again Detective."

"So he's not a doctor?" Giselle gasped.

"This guy didn't even graduate high school," The detective said.

"I don't believe it!" Giselle gasped. "Boy you think you know a guy."

"That's it," Doc sighed taking out his cell phone. "I'm calling Dad. He's taking you off my hands **right now!"**

"I think you'd better call 911 first," Zach realized as Robert was gasping for breath. "He's having a heart attack!"

"Right! He's faking like he faked through our marriage!" Giselle snapped.

He wasn't faking.

A half hour later…

"What are the odds of going to your **second** husband's funeral with your **third **husband and he dies of a heart attack while being **arrested?**" Zach blinked as a hearse came to pick up the body.

"I don't know but if I don't get **out **of here Giselle might get interested in me again and the odds of me living past the end of the week will be next to nothing!" Pinky cried as he wheeled away for life.

"Get your hands off me!" Irving shouted at the police officer escorting him in handcuffs. "This is police brutality! I'll sue!"

"You're going to hear from my lawyer about this!" Cecil said to his officer escorting him in handcuffs. "By the way if make bail are you free for dinner tonight?"

"I AM TELLING YOU I AM PERFECTLY JUSTIFIED IN TRYING TO KILL THAT MINISTER!" Mr. Banes yelled as he was taken out in handcuffs.

"I swear officer I have no idea those plants were illegal drugs growing in my back yard!" The Minister was taken next. "I thought it was oregano!"

"Wow, I'm starting to like funerals," Shane remarked as everyone was taken away.

"I'm starting to hate being in the middle of all this press coverage," Eliza pointed. "Looks like all the reporters are back."

"Oh look we're front page news again," Niko remarked as all the reporters surrounded the chapel. "What do we do now?"

"Just smile for the press," Doc grinned. "Boy Commander Walsh is going to **love** this."

"Yeah the way things are going he might extend our vacation again," Zach sighed. **"Permanently!"**


	3. The New Guys

**The New Guys**

Two days after the fiasco at the funeral and all the reporters had gone off to find more interesting scandals, Billy made a discovery.

"Everyone! Come quick!" Billy shouted. "There's stuff on the Tri-D on the Galaxy Rangers!"

"So what else is new?" Doc chuckled as the gang made their way to the living room.

"No, I mean **new** Galaxy Rangers!" Billy pointed to the set. "Look."

On a podium were several new Galaxy Rangers being introduced by Commander Walsh. "Now that the Series Five Ranger implants have been proven, we now have a new team of Galaxy Rangers to help protect the Earth against the dangers of outer space. May I introduce the Series Five Point Two Rangers."

"Series **Five Point Two** Rangers?" Doc did a double take. "Are these clowns trying to take our jobs?"

"I hate to say it but it makes sense," Zach said. "This is our first vacation in over two years. We need more Rangers out there helping us."

"And I guess he needed something to show the press after our last few adventures," Niko said.

"Heading this new team is Captain Charles Ares," A tall man with a buzz cut hairstyle was shown. "He is outfitted with bionic arms and legs."

"Ares?" Shane was startled.

"You **know** him?" Zach asked.

"We've met," Shane growled. "Let's just say he doesn't like Supertroopers very much."

"Ranger Broderick Broscoe," A Five foot nine man with brown hair about Zach's age that looked rather stout for a ranger was presented. "Also has bionic arms and legs."

"Broscoe!" Zach yelled. "They made that jerk a Galaxy Ranger?"

"You know **him?**" Shane asked.

"Long ago before the Ranger Academy was formed there was the Earth Corps Military Academy," Zach told him. "We were classmates but we didn't exactly socialize. He spent more time in the brig than in the classroom! How did he get to be a ranger?"

"Probably the same way I did," Shane shrugged. "He knew somebody."

"Figures," Zach grunted. "Broscoe was better at making friends with criminals than arresting them."

"I recall that individual," Waldo said. "During our first contact mission. He was rather **opinionated** about aliens."

"Called us names that would make space sailors blush," Zozo grunted.

"Ranger Glenn Sanders," A tall thin blond haired man with glasses was shown. "A computer specialist."

"Glenn? Hmph, never thought I'd see **him **in a uniform," Doc frowned.

"Okay what's **his **story?" Zach asked.

"Not much," Doc shrugged. "We both went to Miss Abercrombie's Charm School together. Nice guy. I tried to talk him into joining the ranger academy when I signed up, but he refused. Said he'd **never** use his computer talents for the military. I wonder what changed his mind?"

"At least this one isn't a jerk," Shane said. "He isn't is he?"

"Well…" Doc began.

"Forget I asked," Shane groaned.

"Ranger Doreen Green, whose empathic powers coupled with her bionic legs give her a great advantage against the forces of evil." A perky wavy haired blonde woman with sparkling blue eyes was shown.

"There's your counterpart Niko," Doc quipped. "Didn't she used to be a model?"

"Hmmmm," Niko folded her arms in thought.

"You're not jealous are you?" Shane gave her a look.

"Of course not," Niko gave him a look. "I know for a fact you prefer brunettes."

"Ranger Kayta Romachevski," A dark haired Russian woman was shown. "Marital arts specialist with bionic arms and legs."

"Spoke too soon Niko," Doc chuckled. Niko responded by hitting him in the back of the head. "OW!"

"I wonder if any of them have your thunderbolt Zachery," Shane frowned.

"And finally, Ranger Troy Dumas," A red haired young man was shown. "Psychic."

"Another psychic?" Niko was surprised. "I don't think I've met more than one or two human psychics since I came to Earth. I didn't know there were any other psychics in the Ranger Corps."

"He might have joined shortly after you did," Doc shrugged. "I don't know why we're all so surprised about them bringing in new rangers. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"I guess they aren't to the point where they unfroze another Supertrooper yet," Shane said. Deep down part of him wished it would happen.

"With the exception of one or two of them it looks like a good team," Zach shrugged. "Maybe this is the break we need?"

"I don't know," Shane narrowed his eyes. "It's not just Ares and Broscoe that's worrying me. I just have a weird feeling these new guys are going to give us a lot of trouble."

**You have no idea Goose! He he…Just thought I'd set up a few more people for future fics! **

**Next up, more fluffy fun. **


	4. Family Bonding

**Family Bonding**

It was three days after the funeral fiasco and one after the announcement of new Galaxy Rangers. The gang was finally setting down to what resembled a vacation. Doc, Waldo, Zozo and the kids were playing on one end of a secluded beach. Zach and Eliza were on the other end and Niko and Shane were walking along the shore, hand in hand.

"It's so peaceful here," Niko breathed in the sea air.

"Yeah," Shane smiled at her. "You know we won't have much time like this together when we get back to BETA."

"Then I suggest we make the most of what time we have," Shane smiled as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"I like this side of you," Niko smiled after they kissed.

"I gotta admit, I'm seeing a lot of advantages of being human," Shane smiled. "That whole experience changed me Niko. A lot of it for the better."

Then he stiffened. He looked out at the water. "Shane?" Niko blinked. Then she felt it too. "We're not alone."

"Cheyenne?" Shane realized as he saw a familiar bob in the water. "It's Cheyenne!" Without thinking he ran into the water and swam towards her.

This action was not unnoticed by the others. "Is that who I **think **it is?" Doc realized.

"It looks like…" Waldo remarked.

"Who's **that?**" Jessica asked.

"Oh that's right," Zach Jr. realized. "You don't know about…uh."

"It's a long story," Doc said. "But something tells me Goose won't mind explaining it. Come on."

"I missed you," Shane hugged Cheyenne in the water. A mental confirmation that she had missed him as well rang through his mind. "How did you find me?"

_Shane, I told you a long time ago there's something in our blood that connects us. Remember? Crystal or no, I can usually sense you. It's only since we've met that I've allowed myself to embrace that ability, _Cheyenne explained.

"Come on, if you can make it to the beach I want you to meet a few people," Shane told her. "And see some old friends."

"Hey! It's Mommy Goose!" Bubblehead chirped. 

"Mommy Goose?" Eliza blinked.

"Mommy Goose! Mommy Goose!" Bubblehead flew around happily as they arrived on the beach. "It's Mommy Goose!"

"A mermaid?" Jessica gasped. "A real mermaid?"

"And she looks like…" Billy looked back and forth to Shane and Cheyenne.

"I want you to meet her," Shane said proudly. "Cheyenne Gooseman…This is Eliza Foxx, her daughter Jessica…And my friend Billy Sawyer."

"Cheyenne…Gooseman?" Billy gasped.

"She's…one of my primary donors," Shane explained. "They had her DNA on file at Wolf Den. I was made partially based on her DNA profiles. Cheyenne…Billy is the son of the man who created and raised me."

_Hello Billy, I've heard so much about you_, Cheyenne smiled.

"Wow…" Billy was stunned.

"You **knew** about her?" Jessica looked at her brother. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Jessie I couldn't," Zach Jr. sighed. "It's just that…It's not safe for her or Goose if people know about her."

"Yeah I mean the Board of Leaders is freaked out enough with a handful of idiot renegade Supertroopers running loose," Zozo pointed out.

"I fear they would not respond positively to a Supertrooper that is over a hundred years old and has evolved into a being **ten times** more powerful than any other Supertrooper," Waldo explained.

"Wait, I remember something…" Eliza said. "At the very end of the battle with the Queen…She had a crystal…That was **you **that delivered the final blow wasn't it?"

_The crystal I gave Shane was a conduit that would help him access our natural telepathic link easier_, Cheyenne explained. _Because of the power of Mind Net and your telepathic link during the battle I was able to experience what was going on and the hurt she inflicted on him. _

"So you used that combination to hurt her back," Doc smiled. "Good move."

_I was so worried about you…_Cheyenne put her arm on Shane's shoulder.

"I'm all right now," Shane nuzzled her like a foal accepting affection from his mother. It was such a tender moment none of the others who knew Shane had seen before.

_Here_, she took something from around her wrist. _I have another crystal for you_. She put it around his neck.

"Thank you," Shane whispered with joy in his eyes. "Come on, why don't we go for a swim?"

The other adults smiled as the children agreed with a whoop and soon they were playfully swimming around with Shane and Cheyenne. They felt it was best to simply observe the moment and let them all act without care.

"It always amazes me about her," Waldo said. "How someone like her could evolve into a being with great power yet great kindness and sadness at the same time."

"I just wish she evolved into something that wears a top," Zach whispered to his wife.

"Zachery she has so much hair you can barely tell she **has** breasts, let alone **see **them," Eliza gave him a look. "Besides our children have seen a lot **worse** these past few years."

"Remember Bubblehead you can't say anything to anyone about Cheyenne," Niko told her little feathered friend.

"Hey I'm a Bubblehead, not a moron," The memory bird gave her a look.

"Right," Niko smiled.

"I've kept the secret of the universe haven't I?" Bubblehead puffed up proudly.

"Extremely well," Waldo humored the bird.

Shane and the children happily swam with Cheyenne. It was a moment of peace and tranquility that no one dared to break. Niko felt so happy for Shane and Cheyenne, watching them playfully splashing about with the children. Neither had had such a simple thing as to be allowed to be a child and his mother. To be allowed family connections and to be happy. Even if it was only for a moment, something precious as this had finally been given to them.

And just as quickly it seemed to be over. _I have to go soon, _Cheyenne told Shane and took his face in her hands. _This island is not as deserted as where I live. It's not safe for me to be in the open this long. _

"I know…" Shane smiled sadly. "But I'm so glad I've found you again."

_Come here, I can at least do this for you…_She smiled and hugged him closely. A golden glow seemed to swirl around them. _I can give you just enough of my strength to speed up your recovery. I know how important it is for a Supertrooper to be at his full strength. _

"You've already done so much for me…" Shane whispered softly as the glow subsided and he felt his full strength return.

_And you for me. Shane one last thing…I've been trying to contact others like us. Flashfire…I've talked with him in dreams and he seems ready to accept me now. _

"Is he all right?" Shane asked.

_He is fine but Shane…_Her face seemed to contort in pain for a moment. _I still feel it. Something is not right with at least one other. Pain…All I get is agony and I can do little or nothing to stop it or find out who or where it is. All I know is that whoever it is, he or she is off world. _

"If there are other Supertroopers out there I'll find them," Shane told her. "I promise."

"It's not just finding them that's the problem," Doc reminded him. "You know the Board of Leaders will want them hunted down. Some more than others."

"We'll find a way," Shane said softly, holding Cheyenne's hands. "We will find a way to keep them safe."

_You don't know how much hope and happiness you have given me. Not just you Shane, all of you,_ Cheyenne graciously thanked the others. _Thank you for reminding me that I am human for the most part._

"It was our pleasure great lady," Waldo smiled and bowed.

"Take care Cheyenne," Zach smiled. "And if you ever need anything, anything at all call us."

_I will. Goodbye my friends, _She smiled.

"Bye Cheyenne," Billy waved.

She smiled at them and waved before diving underneath the water. Soon she could not be seen at all. Shane sadly stood there and watched the ocean. Niko sadly smiled at him and he hugged her.

"Uh come on kids let's go look for some seashells," Zozo took the hint and guided the kids and Bubblehead away. The rest of the adults looked at Shane.

"Are you all right?" Niko asked, knowing full well that he really wasn't.

"I'm okay. It's just…" Shane let out a breath. "It's **wrong.** It's wrong that I can't tell anyone about her. That I have to see her in secret. That I can't even let anyone know she's alive. All the things the Board of Leaders say about BETA and the government protecting life…It's a lie. It's a damned **lie **and they're all damned hypocrites! Just a few years ago they were plotting ways to make Supertroopers more ruthless so they could kill aliens and when that didn't work they just shut them all up in cold storage like they were broken playthings that they couldn't use anymore. The only reason they didn't kill them outright was that Walsh convinced them they could use them again for something. And they will. They'll use them for anything they want as long as it suits their needs!"

"Shane…" Niko put her hand on his arm.

"Now they defer to aliens so they can use them for their schemes. So they can get power and money but us Supertroopers? We're pariahs and tools…" Shane was frustrated. "And I haven't forgotten what they did to your people Niko. If they can do what they want and claim we're not human…What will they do again once they change their minds again? And don't forget what they did to Max Sawyer and Billy's mother just because Max tried to stand up and defend those who couldn't defend themselves! It's just wrong that we're sworn to uphold the law but the law doesn't **count** to those people!"

Shane shook his head. "Every time I **look **at Wheiner I remember what he did and all the suffering he caused and the lives he and his stupid committee have ruined. Everyone in the Board of Leaders and half the military knows but they let him get away with it! They let him walk free while they place the blame on us! And then they go on with their speeches about how free Earth is but it **isn't **free. Not for some of us."

"They are **not** going to get away with what they did, Shane," Zach said. "I promise."

"I lost the closest thing I had to a family once," Shane said. "I don't want to lose my **real** family this time."

"You **won't**," Eliza said. "Whatever happens you can count on us. We'll find a way to bring all of those people to justice."

"Dark secrets such as that have a habit of coming to light," Waldo admitted. "All we need is patience and time. I promise."

Shane nodded. "It's not just Cheyenne I worry for, it's those kids you're watching out on Andor for me. For those Supertroopers on the run even though most of them don't deserve it! I have to do **something** for them. For all of us before it's too late."

"We will my friend," Zach said softly. "I swear to you we will."

"At least I got to see her for a little while," Shane looked at his new crystal. "And…And I can talk to her in my dreams again. That's what's important, right?"

"Of course it is," Niko said hugging him. "I wouldn't worry about her, Shane. She's powerful enough to take on the Queen of the Crown. She can certainly handle the Board of Leaders if she has to."

"Like you said you **have** a real family now," Zach smiled. "And we're going to stand by you no matter what."

"Not like we haven't done the impossible before," Doc shrugged. "So all we gotta do is take on the Board of Leaders. No sweat."

"Yeah right," Shane laughed a little. But in truth he felt more confident than ever he and the others could pull it off.

He knew he had found a real family.


	5. All Together Now

**All Together Now**

"You really think this will work?" Zach asked.

"This is important," Niko said. "We need to link together in order to help Eliza." The four rangers and Eliza had found a secluded room which they could meditate.

"And we can do it without our badges?" Shane asked.

"We've done it before," Doc shrugged.

"All right," Niko nodded. "Everyone join hands and concentrate. Eliza I want you to focus on your memories when you were a slaver lord."

Eliza nodded and took a deep breath. She concentrated and remembered.

A wave rushed over all of them as their minds and memories joined.

Swirling blackness. An empty void occasionally shattered by screams of pain.

Images of aliens being tortured. Some torn apart in pieces before they were killed.

Other alien screaming in agony as their life force was drained away from them.

Fires. Explosions. Death.

Coldness and darkness mingled with the sick satisfaction of evil being done.

And the laughter of the Queen of the Crown.

"Ahhhhh!" Eliza screamed. She broke off the link and started sobbing.

"Oh Eliza…" Zach held his sobbing wife. "I had no idea. I'm so sorry…If only I had…"

"Zachery stop blaming yourself," Eliza shook her head. "It was never your fault, so please don't think that anymore!"

"And what happened while you were a slaver lord wasn't **your **fault either, Eliza," Shane said gently.

"I know. Rationally I know but emotionally…" Eliza sighed. "I feel so…Used."

"I'm sorry," Niko put her hand on her arm. "I thought I could…"

"No you were just trying to help…" Eliza said. "I know I have to face this and I'm trying…But it's so hard. I try so hard to put it behind me but in my mind…"

"Eliza listen to me," Zach said. "You don't have to put this behind you right now. We can take our time with this. All you need is time and patience."

"And your friends will help you when you need it," Shane told her.

"Thanks," Eliza wiped a tear away. "Believe it or not, this did help. Now I don't feel so alone. Now that you kind of have an idea of what I went through…I think I'm going to lie down for a little while." She smiled and left the room.

"I'll kill her," Zach growled savagely. "I swear if I ever get a shot at the Queen again I will **kill** her. All I need is one good shot with my thunderbolt and …"

"Just leave enough left over for **me** to play with," Shane reminded him. "I've got a score to settle with that bitch too!"

"Shane, Zachery, as Galaxy Rangers we're supposed to **preserve** life," Niko reminded him. "Although to be honest I'm sorely tempted for her to be the **exception** that proves the rule."

"Amen to that," Doc nodded. "The galaxy will be a lot better off with her out of the way that's for sure. Nothing's worse than her."

Little did he know in the future he would come to realize how wrong those sentiments were.


	6. Outwit and Outlast

**Outwit And Outlast**

I must admit being a Supertrooper the concept of taking a vacation and relaxing for weeks at a time is alien to me. Almost all my life I was expected to fight or go somewhere or be ready to go somewhere at the drop of a hat. To just have a large extended time to myself was just odd. I hardly knew what to do with myself at first.

It did not take me long to find ways to occupy my time. Spending time at the beach with Niko and the others. Swimming with Niko, taking long walks together…Learning how to be an affectionate boyfriend. I never knew such peace or relaxation.

It was a rare moment indeed when Doc found me half asleep on a nearby hammock. "You look as contented as a cat, my Gooseman. Is Niko around?"

"She went off with the kids to feed all the animals you have around here," I yawned. "What's up Doc?"

"Got a surprise for you," Doc indicated the house with his head. "Come on in. I know you want to see this!"

I went inside and Doc turned on the newscast where they were reporting on the arrest of a well known senator. Senator Ventenmeyer.

"He's been **arrested?**" I was surprised. "How…?"

I looked at Doc who had a knowing smile. "It's amazing how well the computers at the IRS respond to the simplest suggestion."

"Doc…"

"Don't worry my Gooseman," Doc smiled. "I am the Doctor after all. Think of it as a thank you gift for saving my life a half dozen times."

"You took a big risk."

"I'm a Galaxy Ranger," Doc sat down across from me. "Risk comes with the territory. Besides this guy was a major enemy to you right?"

"Most of the danger to me now comes from those members of the Board of Leaders that were on the committee to oversee the Supertroopers," I told him. "Even the opponents of the project have all but forgotten the incident now."

"But at least one of them **didn't,"** Doc pointed out.

"Yes and until I find out who ordered Wheiner to use X-Factor I have to suspect every single one of them," I told him. "The irony is now that ever since I became a Galaxy Ranger and started fighting the Queen of the Crown, most of them are glad that I'm not frozen. There was a lot of money that was tied up into the Supertrooper project and when it failed…"

"A lot of hopes and dreams of more cash went down the drain," Doc nodded. "Some of 'em probably think they are finally getting their money's worth out of you."

"Yeah," I nodded. Then another news flash caught my eye and I turned up the volume.

"Senator Caleb Whitehall died today of a heart attack. The senator was well known…" But rest of the report was useless to me.

"He's **dead?**" I gasped. Two people who were once my masters had been taken care of in an hour.

"Now that's a shock," Doc quipped. "He was only ninety years old."

I realized how foolish that comment had been. He had been in his late eighties when Wolf Den fell. I remember how vehemently he tried to convince Walsh to freeze me as well. Some small satisfaction knowing that I had outlived another enemy came over me.

It wasn't hard for Doc to realize this fact. "He was another one wasn't he?"

I nodded. "Stars help me I can't help but feel relieved. Even if only for a moment."

"A moment?"

"I'm not quite out of the woods yet. Too many other enemies."

Even if I did get all those other senators on the committee I still had to deal with Wheiner and those other members of the Board of Leaders that wanted me dead. Not to mention Garson who forced me to become a bounty hunter in order to save my life.

Not to mention my most dangerous, yet unknown enemy still lurking in the shadows.

Doc must have read my mind. "Listen Gooseman, a lot of things have changed over these past few years. You have papers now that prove you are a citizen of Earth…"

"Which can be disregarded at any time," I pointed out.

"Maybe but you also have a few friends in high places which can't be disregarded so easily," Doc told me. "Commander Walsh, Dr. Nagata, Zozo, Waldo, Princess Maya of Tarkon…I know for a fact they will speak up on your behalf if something happens. And don't forget you've helped save the planet and a few others more times than some of those fools on the Board can count. Remember the great Armada invasion? You were a part of that defeat. And you were part of making peace with the Traash. Just as you saved our lives and brought Eliza home. They can't just toss you aside. You're a well respected Ranger and a hero Gooseman."

"I'm also a Supertrooper whose powers are evolving," I told him. "And they probably want to study that because they fear it."

"You gained a power of **healing,**" Doc told me. "Not even Wheiner can argue against that. In fact that may even more helpful to you than you think. Remember, Supertroopers were created to be **weapons.**"

"Not healers," I realized.

"It's now a proven fact that you have healing abilities and can heal other people," Doc said. "What kind of weapon of mass destruction heals people? How can their so called 'experts' explain **that?"**

"They can't," I said. "And for some reason that makes me even more of an enigma. But if they think that their enigma is working for them and is harmless to them…"

Then it came to me. What I should have realized sooner. I wasn't completely powerless in the face of the Board of Leaders after all.

I was no longer that lost friendless child that knew nothing but war and violence and had only my commanding officer for protection.

I was a Galaxy Ranger. A proven loyal hero of Earth. A man of the law and peace. And I had many friends who stood by me.

I had grown and adapted in ways that I had never dreamt of. Learned things I had never imagined. Seen things that most people could never believe.

And I had learned the ways of my enemies. I knew now how to reign in my temper for the most part. How to think before I acted. How to use my weapons of intelligence and skill to their full advantage.

I went over the list in my mind. Including Wheiner there were 45 Senators overseeing the Supertrooper Project. Forty Five people that forced us to kill each other for sport, ran tests on us…Took away our humanity.

Four were now dead. No fault of mine. I wanted my prey to live anyway. Death would be too merciful. Then again I wasn't exactly sorry they were dead either. At least they weren't in my way any longer.

Four I had something to do with their arrests, intentionally or not. They were in prison. One or two of them were at death's door due to some altercations with fellow inmates. But it didn't matter. They were gone and I was safe from them.

And now one more Doc had taken care of for me. That was nine.

That meant thirty six were left.

Nine down. Thirty six to go.

It was a start. A good start.

Doc smiled. There was a gleam in his eye that was so familiar but I couldn't place it for a moment. "Just be patient my Gooseman. That's all I'm saying. And don't be your usual reckless self."

I knew that gleam well. It was a look I had seen in my own eyes as well as the eyes of the other Supertroopers.

It was the look of a true hunter.

I don't know what happened in Doc's past to give him a look like that. And I don't want to ask. I know enough that you can't copy a look like it. It has to be earned with training and blood.

Then it was gone again. Doc had learned to cleverly conceal it over the years.

I was reassured again that I wasn't alone. That I had a brother with me who understood the hunt as well as I did. Possibly even better.

Together we would get justice.


	7. The Seduction of Shane Gooseman

**The Seduction of Shane Gooseman**

It happened that one night. The culmination of years of denial and unknown desire.

The kids were tired of a long day of horseback riding and water sports and had gone to bed early. Doc went out later to meet up with an old girlfriend. Zach and Eliza had gone to their room. Waldo was in his room and Zozo was conked out on the couch.

Both Shane and Niko were tired of watching television and went out to the balcony to watch the stars. It was slightly cool so they held each other to warm up. Holding lead to cuddling, cuddling led to kissing and before Shane realized it Niko had lead him all the way to her room.

"It's a shame we have to say goodnight," Shane sighed after a long kiss outside her door.

"We don't have to if you don't want to," Niko's green eyes sparkled.

"We don't?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Nope," She smiled at him. "We don't."

"Oh..." Shane smiled. "Do you really think I'm ready?"

"I think you're **more **than ready," Niko raised an eyebrow. "You'll have to pay attention though. And do **everything** I say."

"Yes Ma'mm," Shane smiled as Niko drew him inside her room and locked the door behind her. Then he finally let go. He finally unleashed his hidden feelings and desires that had been building so long.

Shane never dreamed that unconditional surrender could feel so good.

He was still not sure what had happened was only a dream when he awoke that morning. He felt warm and comfortable entwined in Niko's arms.

"Morning…" She smiled at him.

"Morning," He kissed back. "Was I…?"

"You were **very **good," She kissed him. "For a first timer."

"Nothing a little more practice won't fix," He gave her a wolfish grin.

"I may have unleashed something the world is not ready for," Niko giggled.

"Forget the world," Shane nuzzled her. "I know what **I **want."

"Shane!" Niko laughed as Shane cuddled and kissed her.

"Oh Sha-ane!" Bubblehead flew on top of the bed. "Hey guys! What's up?"

"Go away bird!" Shane growled.

"Ooh a sleepover! Can I join?" Bubblehead blinked.

"No! Go away!" Shane snapped.

"HEY DOC! THEY'RE IN HERE!" Bubblehead yelled as loudly as he could. The side door that connected Niko's room to another room opened and Doc walked in with a grin on his face, still wearing the same clothes as last night.

"Well it's **about time**," Doc smirked. "Way to go Gooseman! Mazeltov!"

"Doc…" Shane growled dangerously. "Get…Out!"

"Looks like I finally won the pool," Doc said cheerfully.

"You mean the pool outside? I thought that was yours already?" Bubblehead blinked.

"Doc, Niko have you seen Goose? I went to ask him something but he wasn't in his bed," Zozo walked in. "Never mind."

"You owe me fifty bucks," Doc smiled. "Our little Goose is finally a man!"

"Doc I swear…" Shane growled and Niko turned beet red.

"What is all the racket about?" Waldo walked in. He stopped as if he was in a state of shock. "Good heavens!"

"Hey! If this is a sleepover where are your pajamas?" Bubblehead poked his head under the sheets.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Niko grabbed the memory bird and threw him across the room.

"Oh good heavens they're naked!" Waldo turned beet red.

"People usually **are** in this situation," Zozo said dryly.

"Not necessarily," Doc said. "Sometimes they wear costumes."

"Does **everyone** have to be in here?" Shane snapped. "What? Zach and Eliza are going to come in here too and…?"

"MOM! DAD! THAT IS SO **GROSS!**" Jessica was heard screaming. "DO YOU HAVE TO DO **THAT **IN THE POOL?"

"Oh dear," Waldo blinked. "It's contagious."

"Must be their mating season," Zozo shrugged.

"DAD! WHEN DID YOU GET A TATTOO? OH GROSS!" Jessica yelled.

"Well that girl is scarred for life," Doc said cheerfully.

"Could you guys leave the room before **you** are scarred for life?" Niko snapped. "OUT!"

"Of course!" Waldo could not run out of the room fast enough.

"Have fun you two," Zozo chuckled. "See you at breakfast. Or do you want it sent up?"

"Just get out and take the bird with you!" Shane snapped.

"Okay, come on Bubblehead," Doc smiled as he took the bird. "Oh and Niko…I want details!" He laughed before both Shane and Niko threw pillows at him. He ducked and locked the side door behind him.

"Well that wasn't **completely** humiliating," Niko groaned, still red with embarrassment.

"MOM WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" Zach Jr. yelled. "OH PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU WERE DOING WHAT I THINK YOU WERE DOING?"

"I AM NEVER GOING TO BE ABLE TO SWIM IN A POOL AGAIN!" Jessica screamed.

"Not compared to Zach and Eliza," Shane sighed.


	8. A Moment of Happiness

**A Moment of Happiness**

I still can't believe that my wife is back.

I've dreamed of this so long. Just to touch her. To be with her.

Being here at Doc's place is like a weird second honeymoon. All the pain and terror of the past two and a half years has dissolved away.

Eliza and I are reconnecting, behaving like teenage lovers again. We go for long walks on the beach. Moonlight swims in the pool. Picnics on the grass.

At night the two of us wrestle and cling to each other. Our touch banishes all the darkness and fears surrounding us as we re-explore our bodies.

Once again I'm drowning in her eyes and lost in her laughter.

For so long all I've lived for was to have my wife back. To make my family whole. To make myself whole. And now that it's finally come true I still can't believe it.

This experience has changed me. Even Goose says I'm not as uptight as I was before.

My life used to be a nightmare and now it's a wonderful dream.

And I never want to wake up.


	9. Bubblehead's Day Out

**Bubblehead's Day Out**

Things overheard at a small party thrown by some of Doc's closest friends one night.

"Bubblehead stop chasing the peacocks!" Doc yelled.

"What is that memory bird doing with the **butter?**" Zach yelled.

"YIPE! YIPE! YIPE!"

"What is that thing doing to my **dog?"**

"Vroom! Vroom!" Bubblehead cackled.

"Bubblehead get out of the punch bowl before I punch **you!**" Shane yelled.

"HOW DID THE SPRINKLER SYSTEM GET TURNED ON? AND WHY IS FRUIT PUNCH COMING OUT OF IT INSTEAD OF WATER?"

"I love how this dip squishes beneath my toes," Bubblehead giggled.

CRASH! SMASH! SHATTER!

"My collectibles!"

"Has anyone seen my pearl necklace?"

"I think it's up on the chandelier with my handbag."

"Who drew smiley faces all over my expensive paintings with lipstick?"

"How did those flowers catch on **fire?**"

"Who put butter all over the floor? I nearly fell and broke my neck!"

"Bubblehead! Give the nice man back his toupee!" Niko yelled.

"Ooh! Sparkly!" Bubblehead cawed.

"Bubblehead don't touch **that!**" Doc yelled.

SMASH!

"He touched it," Eliza said.

"I know, I know…" Doc groaned.

"How did my tie end up in the blender with a hunk of cream cheese?"

"Look Mac, I'm just a delivery guy. I'm telling you someone ordered twenty five pizzas and fifteen orders of nachos extra cheesy to this address. By the way, where do you want the truckload full of mozzarella sticks?"

"WHOA!"

"Call a medic! Man down!" Bubblehead chirped. "Who left all the butter on the floor anyway? Oh right, it was me."

"Who is that bird and what is he doing with that celery stick? On second thought I **don't **want to know!"

"Okay who stole all my socks?"

"Try the mozzarella sticks, they're not bad. And so is this dip…Is that a piece of a **tie **in there?"

"How did all these ducks end up in the living room?"

"What is **that** in the **salad?** I think I'm going to be sick!"

"My dress is ruined!"

"It was ruined the minute you put it on toots!" Bubblehead chirped.

"Bubblehead come back here!" Shane roared.

"Can't catch me!" Bubblehead laughed.

CRASH! SMASH! SHATTER!

"There goes some **more** expensive art."

CRASH!

"And one really crappy vase I never liked anyway."

"HOW MUCH BUTTER DID YOU USE ON THIS FLOOR?" Shane shouted.

"No, I did **not** order a fifteen foot hero sandwich! And what am I supposed to do with a giant four hundred pound turtle made out of **spam?"**

"My toupee is filled with mayonnaise and I like it."

"This egg nog punch tastes a little odd…"

"That's **not **egg nog…"

"Get this duck off of my head!"

"Maybe he thinks your bald head is a giant egg?"

"How did all this mud get on my couch?"

CRASH!

"There goes another crappy vase."

"If you question my taste in art **one more time** I will pop you in the mouth!"

"Considering your taste in art I'm amazed you can see me at all to throw it!"

"THAT'S IT! TAKE THAT!"

POW! BAM! THUD!

WHOO HOO! WHOO HOO! WHOO HOO!

"This is the police! We got a call on a riot in progress and WHOA! WHO PUT BUTTER ALL OVER THE FLOOR!"

Twenty five minutes later…

"Well if I wasn't persona non grata at a lot of future parties before I certainly am **now!"** Doc slumped in his chair.

"When are we going to learn to never take that bird of yours **anywhere**?" Zach glared at Shane. "With the exception of an active volcano?"

"We keep running into the police more here than at our jobs!" Niko groaned.

"I didn't think I could suffer any more indignity than being turned into a slaver lord," Eliza sighed. "I was so wrong."

"Thanks a lot bird!" Shane glared at Bubblehead.

"Gooseman please get off my couch," Doc sighed. "You're getting butter all over it."

"I thought it was a lovely night out," Bubblehead chirped. "Where did we go again?"

"Oh if only the people around here forgot as easily as Bubblehead…" Doc sighed.


	10. The Secret of Stupid Smuggler's Cove

**The Secret Of The Stupid Smuggler's Cove**

"This is great!" Zach Jr. took in a breath of sea air as Doc drove the gang around in a large boat around several small islands and large rocks.

"Yeah this place is beautiful," Jessica agreed as they looked around. "What is this place?"

"It's called the Stupid Smuggler's Cove," Doc told them as he pointed to a large cave that seemed submerged in the ocean.

"Why is it called **that?**" Zach Jr. asked.

"Well back in the old pirate days there were a couple of scallywags called the Brown Beard Brothers that fancied themselves rum runners and treasure experts," Doc smiled. "Unfortunately they always got their orders wrong. No matter what they stole or horded, it always turned out to be something completely useless."

"Really?" Jessica asked.

"Oh yeah, once they stole what they thought was a treasure chest but it turned out to be filled with buttons," Doc smirked. "Casks filled with wine were filled with water. You name it, they botched it up."

"Wow," Jessica blinked.

"In the end they got caught by British soldiers for trying to steal a whole crate of shoe polish," Doc said. "The judge at their trial laughed so hard at the whole thing he fell out of his chair and hit his head and was dead on the spot. They decided that this was as close to a real crime as they were going to get so they were going to hang them for murder."

"What happened?" Billy asked.

"The Brown Beard Brothers managed to escape," Doc said. "Unfortunately during the escape they accidentally set their beards on fire and when they jumped into the ocean to put them out, they realized neither one of them could swim. Fortunately the sharks took care of that little problem."

"Whoa," Zozo blinked. "Talk about unlucky."

"The British soldiers fished out what was left of them and threw their remains in the cove and decided the best thing to do was call it 'haunted' and 'unlucky'," Doc said. "And every pirate who heard this story agreed with them. To this day there has never been any treasure found there."

"I'd be surprised if there was," Billy smiled. "Can we explore it anyway?"

"Why not?" Doc smiled as he piloted the boat. "Hang on!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Why **not?**" Doc yelled over the laser blasts. "When am I ever going to learn not to **say **things like that?"

"To be fair Doc you had no idea we were going to run into some drug smugglers in here," Shane remarked as he picked one bad guy off with his blaster. "Good thing you had some extra blasters in your boat just in case."

"Yeah good thing," Doc groaned.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

"Kids just relax!" Eliza told her kids as they stayed in the boat for protection. "It's going to be all right!"

"Don't worry, Mom," Jessica said. "We're kind of used to this by now."

"How reassuring," Eliza rolled her eyes.

"Uh oh," Zach gulped. "Something tells me the smugglers are not going to be the most dangerous part of this afternoon!"

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!"

"Uh what was that?" Zozo blinked.

"Please inform us that was someone's stomach," Waldo asked.

"RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRARRR!"

"Judging by that giant toothy fish thing that's coming out of the water, I'd say **no**," Doc gulped.

"Boy that's a big one isn't it?" Shane blinked. "Don't shoot it just yet. Let's see if it goes after the drug runners first!"

BLAM! BLAM!

"RARRRRRR!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Told you," Shane smiled. "Well this made our job a lot easier."

"Easier? A giant prehistoric relative of Jaws has made this **easier**?" Eliza yelled.

"Oddly enough, yeah," Zach told her. "Give that thing a few more minutes and not only will we have a confession they'll willingly go to a jail cell!"

"And how do we stop the monster from eating **us?"** Eliza asked.

"That's the tricky part," Doc said.

"No, there's a couple good stalactites we can use," Shane pointed. "All we gotta do is shoot 'em down to knock it out."

"So do it!" Eliza said.

"In a minute," Shane grinned. "Three…Two…One…"

"AAAH! ALL RIGHT! WE GIVE UP! WE GIVE UP! TAKE US TO THE COPS!"

"Are you willing to swear out a confession and tell us about your boss?" Zach called out.

"RARRRRRR!"

"YES! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD YES!"

"That's just what I wanted to hear," Shane aimed his weapon.

BLAST!

CRACK!

WHUMP!

"There that wasn't so hard was it?" Shane smiled as he blew away the smoke from his blaster.

"Yeah piece of cake," Zach groaned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Who would have thought we'd not only run into drug smugglers but a giant sea monster?" Niko sighed as the Rangers sat down in the living room. "How did a sea monster end up in the Bahamas anyway?"

"Maybe it's on vacation?" Doc asked.

"No, it turns out that there was some kind of nuclear waste dumped down there in the cove that's been in there for over a hundred years," Shane said. "By the way Sheriff Chang sends his thanks again. He's been after that drug running ring for weeks."

"Wonderful. Guys I don't know about you but I have had enough 'rest' from this vacation," Zach sighed. "Can we go home now?"

"I agree," Doc said. "Any more 'relaxation' and I am going to end up in traction!"


End file.
